wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Power Leveling - Human
Things go slow in the start of the start. So whatever race is your choice, complete your starting area. Then grab the walking stick and run to Elwynn Forest. Levels 5 - 10: Elwynn Forest The first thing you would consider, is heading for Goldshire. Which is, yes, exactly what you are going to do! Now here's the array of steps to follow easy: Getting the Quests: 1. Accept the Quest "The Fargodeep mine" from Marshal Dughan 2. Go into the inn and accept the "Kobold Candles" quest from William pestle, remember to set your hearthstone to Goldshire 3. Go outside and get the quest "Gold Dust Exchange" from Remy "Two Times" 4. Go a bit south of Goldshire and kill boars till you have 4 Chunks of Boar meat 5. Go southwest until you reach the Stonefield farm 6. Get "The lost necklace" from Auntie Bernice Stonefield 7. DON'T take the "Princess Must Die!" quest from Ma Stonefield! Doing the Quests: 8. Go to Billy Maclure, he is at the Barn at the Maclure Vineyards. He continues the "the Lost Necklace" quest. He asks you to bring 4 chunks of boar meat to Auntie Bernice Stonefield. But first there is one more thing to do. 9. Go to the small house in the southeast end of the Maclure vineyards and get the quest "young lovers" from Maybell Maclure. 10. Go to the Stonefield farm again. First, speak with Tommy Joe Stonefield to continue the quest "young lovers". 11. Speak with Auntie Bernice Stonefield to continue "The lost Necklace" quest line 12. Then speak with Gramma Stonefield inside the little house behind to continue "young lovers" 13. Give Billy Maclure the Boar meat pie to get the "Goldtooth" quest 14. Go to the Fargodeep mine, enter the opening at the far left end, remember to kill every kobold in your way since they give large Candles and Gold dust for your quests. 15. Continue into the mine till you see the Kobold named Goldtooth, kill hime and take Bernice's Necklace. 16. go out of the mine again 17. Now enter the mine at the far right entrance 18. Continue fighting your way in till you get the message that "the Fargodeep mine" is completed, now go outside again 19. If you still need any Gold dust or Large Candle, kill kobolds till you have them all. Completing the first array: 20. Go to Auntie Bernice Stonefield with the necklace to complete the quest chain 21. Now go back to Goldshire and turn "The fargodeep Mine" (Do NOT take the follow-up!) and "Gold dust Exchange in. 22. Sell any unnecessary items and get your stuff repaired in the smithy 23. Go into the inn to turn in "Kobold Candles" and "Note to William" quests at William Pestle. 24. Take the "Shipment to Stormwind" quest but don't take the "Collecting Kelp" quest The Second part: 25. take the "A fishy peril" quest from remy two times and turn it in at Marshal Dughan, take the follow up. 26. Now go east till you get to a bridge where Guard Thomas is. 27. Accept "The lost Guards" quest and "Protect the frontier" 28. go north on the left side of the river, kill any mobs in your path. 29. go a little left and investigate the half-eaten remains 30. Go back to the bridge, go left and up to the Eastvale logging camp 31. turn around and take the "Red linen goods" quest from Sara Timberlain 32. go a bit north and get the "A bundle of trouble" quest from Supervisor Raelen 33. Go east, towards the Center-Upper part of the murloc camp. Kill any mobs in your path, also take any bundles of wood if you see any. 34. Look for the remains of Rolf for "The lost guards" quest, when you see them just right-click them 35. Now kill the rest of the Young forest bears and prowlers you need to complete "protect the frontier" and find the rest of the bundles of wood you need. 36. Turn in "a bundle of trouble" at Supervisor Raelen. 37. Go to the bridge and turn in "The lost guards" and "protect the frontier" at guard Thomas. 38. Get the "Bounty on Murlocs" and "Deliver Thomas' Report" quests 39. Now head south the river to kill murlocs for "Bounty on Murlocs" when you are done, head a little east to the Brackwell pumpkin patch and kill defias bandits till you have the needed amount of Red linen bandanas. 40. Go to guard thomas and turn in "bounty for murlocs" 41. Use your HS back to Goldshire to turn in "Deliver thomas' report" at marshal dughan 42. now take the long trip back to Eastvale Logging camp to turn in "Cloth and leather armor" and Red linen goods at Sara Timberlain. Finishing off: 43. Follow the road to the far west, all the way to forest's end (It's a subzone) 44. Here are some gnoll-Related quests, don't take them if you are already level 10, if not... well, you were going to grind here anyway, so take ém. 45. If you have time, find a group for doing "Wanted: Hogger" Quest. He's an level 11 Elite in the middle of the gnoll area so it is advisable to bring a Tank, a dps and a healer, at least. Levels 10 - 14: Westfall Has yet to be written Levels 14 - 17: Redridge Mountains Has yet to be written Levels 17 - 22: The Return to Westfall Has yet to be written Levels 22 - 30: Duskwood Has yet to be written Levels 30 - 33: Northern Stranglethorn Vale Has yet to be written Levels 33 - 38: Desolace Has yet to be written Levels 38 - 42: Badlands Has yet to be written Levels 42 - 47: Booty Bay and Southern Stranglethorn Has yet to be written Levels 47 - 53: Searing Gorge Has yet to be written Levels 53 - 57: Felwood, Un'goro and Blasted Lands Has yet to be written Levels 57 - 58½: Silithus Has yet to be written Levels 58½ - 63: Hellfire Peninsula Has yet to be written Levels 63 - 65: Terrokkar Forest I actually came to Terokkar at 62 and had no problems landing spells as a mage in the begining areas. First and foremost, you're going to want to go explore the Neutral city in the North-Western part of the map. The easiest way to level up to 65 is to do quest after quest after quest, you will begin questing in the northern parts and eastern parts of the map. Once you've progressed in the quest lines and gained a level or two, the quests get harder and move to the southern areas of the map. This is also where the Instances, Mana Tombs and the Crypts are located, as well as two others you need not worry about at this level. If you have an ample amount of rested experiance then I would suggest grinding out in an instance untill you retrn back to normal experiance. If not, then I suggest just questing non stop. This is very brief and has a lot of gray areas, but for the most part, the easiest way to level in this zone is questing. Levels 65 - 66: Nagrand Has yet to be written Levels 66 - 68: Blade's Edge Mountains Has yet to be written Levels 68 - 70: Netherstorm Most players will leave this area until they have reached lv70, as the quests will give gold instead of XP. At 70, doing all the quests in Netherstorm should net you close to, if not over 2000 gold, some decent blue rewards, a ton of Sha'tar rep(witch is needed for the purchase of flasks later on in endgame raiding) and ofcourse, Consortium rep. This area lso contains 3 5-man instances: The Arcatraz, The Mechanar and The Botanica, witch are only accesible through flying mounts or flying form for druids. There is also a 25-man raid instance named The Eye, witch only seasoned raiders with much experiance together should attempt. ---- So, there is not much at the moment. and this "collection" will be mainly for printing purposes. (There may be incorrections in either of the the level information and the zone order) See also * Horde power leveling Category:Alliance Category:Guides